


Fortunes

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kidge Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, It's never too late, Kidge Week 2018, Magic, Soulmates, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Pidge asked, looking at the planet worriedly.“Aw, c’mon, Pidge,” Lance asked, “don’t you want to know your fortune?”“I kinda prefer to let the future play out on its own. Knowing what’s coming ruins the fun of it, you know?”





	Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Kidge week 2018 prompt 6: Soulmates
> 
> Sorry for this being so late, but it’s technically still Friday here, so I’m alright. I was working all day, and it’s finals week. I have other stuff on my mind.

“Are you sure about this?” Pidge asked, looking at the planet worriedly.

“Aw, c’mon, Pidge,” Lance asked, “don’t you want to know your fortune?”

“I kinda prefer to let the future play out on its own. Knowing what’s coming ruins the fun of it, you know?”

“Whatever.”

“Alright, settle down, you two,” Shiro chided. “Remember, we have diplomatic business here too. The fortune thing’s just an added bonus that you guys are lucky to have the opportunity to participate in.”

“So that’s why we’re bringing Voltron instead of the castle?” Hunk asked.

“Yes,” Allura answered. “People are inspired by the sight of Voltron. This planet could become the next member of the coalition. The Blade of Marmora will be meeting us there as well.”

Pidge lit up. “Keith’s gonna be there?”

Lance laughed. “You sure are excited to see him. What, you got a crush on him or something?”

“What? No, It’s just been a while since he last visited. Last time we saw him was when he introduced us to his mom, and that was months ago.”

“Suuuure, I’ll believe that when you two aren’t hiding in an alley making out.”

“Lance!” Shiro’s voice made Lance wince.

“Okay, sorry.”

“We’re landing now. Prepare to dock.”

The rest of the day was rather boring. The big diplomatic meeting was going to take place the next day, but Allura had insisted that sightseeing wait until after the meeting was over. As a result, the paladins were confined to the extravagant palace.

In a way, this place reminded Pidge of Agrabah, specifically the way it looks in Disney’s Aladdin. The palace, while looking extremely different, had many similar architectural design choices incorporated into it, such as the towers topped by what appeared to be golden Hershey kisses. However, that’s where the similarities ended.

The people native to the planet were bipedal, but each person had four arms. They were a bit taller than humans, mostly due to their torsos. They had rather short, stubby legs, and long pointed tails similar to lizards that dragged loosely behind them. They also each had three eyes. It appeared that for the most part, the eyes were all different colors.

Pidge watched as the people bustled about in the streets below, wishing she could look around and learn about those that inhabited this intriguing planet. Alas, she was stuck indoors.

“Maybe we should go for a flight on a magic carpet?”

Pidge turned around to see Keith standing in the doorway. “Are you supposed to be my street-rat prince?”

“Street rat, yes, prince, no.”

“And I’m certainly no Princess Jasmine.”

“Nah, that’s Allura’s job. Though, you can sing better than her.”

Pidge paled. “How did you-“

“Matt told me first, then I overheard you just now. You were singing softly while you looked out the window.”

Pidge hadn’t even noticed she was doing it. “I-“

“Voltron Paladins and Blade of Marmora representatives, please prepare for the meeting!” A servant made their way through the halls, repeating that phrase and knocking on doors as he went.

“Guess we should get down there.” Keith seemed disappointed to have their conversation interrupted. Pidge, on the other hand, was relieved to have the teasing stop.

The meeting was boring. Allura did most of the talking, Shiro doing the rest. Pidge almost dozed off a couple of times and turned to distracting herself with pong, which she’d installed on her armor so only she could see the screen and make movements based on slight indications with her fingers. Nobody even noticed she was playing a game.

Eventually, the meeting ended and all the paladins turned in for the night.

\-----

“Come on, Pidge, get up!” Pidge threw her pillow at Lance, who caught it and threw it right back. “Come on, we’re gonna go see that fortune teller!”

“Fine, just get out so I can change,” Pidge grumbled, sitting up and yawning.

Ten minutes later, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge were making their way down the streets to the market where the alleged fortune teller was.

“This planet has become famous because of its fortune tellers,” Pidge explained to Keith as they walked. “The one we’re going to just happens to be the closest, but in reality, they’re all over the planet.”

The paladins entered a large tent. A few of the natives were present, but otherwise, it was empty. “I thought it’d be more crowded,” Lance observed, looking around.

“I guess if the people are used to having their fortunes told, they don’t spend a whole lot of time here,” Pidge thought aloud.

“I hear new voices.” The voice they heard was feminine, low and rich. A woman walked through a curtain. She wore different kinds of jewelry and had both pairs of hands folded in front of her. Her loose clothes seemed to carry an air of authority. She walked upright with amazing posture and appeared to almost glide across the floor. “What can I do for you, paladins and former paladin?”

“Woah, how’d you know that?” Lance asked. Pidge sighed as the woman chuckled.

“You’re the only humans around, dear. Of course I know who you are. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Hishalam. Now, if all of you will have a seat, I’ll talk to the green paladin first.”

“Me?” Pidge was mildly surprised at being asked to go first.

“Yes, young lady, you. Now, if you’ll follow me…” Hishalam turned and walked back the way she came, Pidge following skeptically behind her.

“Have a seat, child.” Pidge sat cross-legged on a little pillow. The lights in the room dimmed, and Pidge felt the pillow begin to hover. She reached downward, but the floor was out of reach now.

“Don’t panic. I can assure you, you’re safe.” Soon, it was completely dark. Pidge gripped the edges of the pillow.

“You have to relax, dear, or none of this will work. Now, I want you to envision something. Anything.”

Pidge took a deep breath and let go of the pillow, letting herself relax. Then, she pictured her family.

To her surprise, the image materialized in front of her, as though it were being projected by something. It reminded her of the headsets back at the castle, except she wasn’t wearing one.

“Your family. They’re very important to you. It’s a good thing you found your dad and brother, and I can see that you’re relieved to know that they’re both alive and well.”

Pidge still had her doubts. Word could have easily spread about her adventures. There was no way to prove this woman could tell her-

“Fortune? I assure you, I can do much more than that.”

“How did you-“

“Not only are you projecting a visual image of your thoughts, but I can also hear the words you are thinking. Go on, try it.”

Pidge picked a number.

“16,239.” Hishalam sounded calm and confident.

“My gosh…” Pidge mused, a grin forming on her face.

“Now, to get to the future part.” Pidge watched the image change. She was taken aback when she was greeted with an image of Keith in his red paladin armor, smiling. “Under normal circumstances, I let love happen on its own. However, it’s clear to me that both you and your soulmate need a push in the right direction.”

“S-soulmate?” Pidge asked. She wished she could say she was glad for the darkness, as it would hide her blush, but she knew she couldn’t hide anything from Hishalam.

“You don’t sound too opposed to the idea. Might you already have feelings for him?”

“Well, I mean, he’s a great friend, and he’s pretty handsome, and I guess he’s super heroic and cares a lot about protecting the universe and-“

“So the answer’s yes.”

Pidge sighed. “Yeah, I suppose I have a little bit of a crush on Keith.”

Hishalam chuckled. “Telling him about these feelings can wait. The universe will bring you two together, one way or another. Seeing as you paladins will win the war, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other better soon.”

Pidge nodded, and she couldn’t stop the smile from creeping onto her face. Soulmate. Keith was her soulmate.

Pidge felt herself land back on the floor, and light returned to the room. “Send in that young man. I think it’s time I talk to him as well.”

Pidge did as she was told, and soon, Keith was sitting in her place.

“My, you are a handsome one, aren’t you?” Keith looked around, but couldn’t see Hishalam anywhere. The lights dimmed, and he felt like he was floating.

An image of Pidge appeared in front of him. “Tell me, dear, what do you think of the green paladin? And don’t think I won’t know the truth. Thoughts speak louder than voices.”

Keith smiled. “If I’m being honest, Pidge is the coolest girl I know. Breaking into the garrison just to find information on her family, then going undercover to continue her research? Building her own equipment to listen to space? Taking off into oblivion without a second thought? Oh, and that time she took back the castle from Sendak single-handedly?

“Lady Hishalam, I fell in love with Pidge a long time ago, early on in our journey to defend the universe. Those feelings haven’t changed one bit.”

“Then I trust you to act on those feelings. It would be a mistake to let your soulmate go. That being said, I don’t want you to rush anything. You’ll know when the time is right.”

With that short interaction, Keith was sent to get Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I tried my best to make things visual and help people envision what's going on. I also made up the name Hishalam, much to Grammarly's dismay. If there's something weird about it, like it having a strange meaning in a different language or it's somehow offensive, please let me know.


End file.
